


Тени исчезают в полночь

by DeWald



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeWald/pseuds/DeWald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В тихом омуте - черти водятся.<br/>А в Сообществе Душ всего лишь предатель, у которого далеко идущие планы... В мире смертных же обитает нежная и ранимая душа... В Уэко Мундо - холодный и расчетливый ум. Главные герои попадают в крутые водовороты событий, в которых захлебнуться и утонуть - очень уж легко. Если коротко: Возвращение мертвых героев из канона, умерщвление живых персонажей. Предательство от честных, помощь от тех, кому обычно доверять не стоит!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая. POV Улькиорра

**22 декабря, 1905 год**

 

**POV Улькиорра**

  
Тьма. Тьма — мой друг, мой враг… Она породила меня, она… поглотила меня. Я слышу, но не вижу. Вижу, но не слышу… Чувствую! Но не осознаю… Осознаю, но не чувствую. Я запутался… Заблудился. В этой жизни. Хотя, можно ли назвать ЭТО — жизнью? Скорее… Жалкое существование.  
Ничтожество… Или же… Нечто стоящее, взрывное. Кто я? Почему… Почему я один? Это наказание или свобода? Не знаю… Столько вопросов, но мне не найти ответы без посторонней помощи! Я подхожу ближе, ОНИ уходят как можно дальше… Я тянусь к окружающим, но… Меня отвергают. Почему они боятся такого, как я? Маленький, щуплый… Исключительно белый.  
— Ты, — глухо произношу я, поднимая подбородок чуть выше, дабы лицезреть огромного собрата было удобно.  
— Прочь! Уйди… Уйди прочь! — из-под маски доносится голос, наполненный страхом и отвращением, отчасти — завистью и презрением… Но, почему в нем отсутствует желание прикончить меня или принять в свой круг общения? Ведь я вижу… Этот пустой не один, здесь его товарищи.  
— Поглоти меня или убей, — кто бы мог подумать, что я выберу суицид в качестве побега от странной реальности.  
— Я не стану этого делать, уходи! Тебе здесь не рады… Если хочешь сдохнуть, ползи на брюхе в Лас Ночес. Там, быть может, ты найдешь то, что ищешь… — мой новый знакомый начинает шипеть и плеваться, а затем отмахивается и поворачивается боком, не рискуя подставлять свою спину под возможный удар. — Нам пора.  
— Куда вы идете? — почему-то мой голос звучит твердо и уверенно, отчасти напоминая приказ, а не просьбу и вопрос в частности.  
Пустой в ответ смеется, сверкнув ярко алыми глазами:  
— Туда, где есть вкусная еда… Ох, я поэт! — расхохотавшись, он поднимает руку, похожую на клешню, а затем раздается знакомый до боли звук. Мои… Знакомые не редко исчезали в этом темном коридоре, который я столько раз видел, но так и не сумел изучить. Однако… Почему страх по-прежнему скользит по его телу изнутри? Почему он ломает маску огромного монстра? Смех фальшивый? Быть может… Защитная реакция на мое присутствие.  
— Ты почувствовал это? — тихий шепот резанул по ушам, ведь понять о ком идет речь не составило особого труда.  
— А как же, — откликается вожак стаи, уводя прочь своих подопечных… — Лучше от него держаться подальше, слышали все? Мелкий, а сильный, ублюдок…  
Он сказал «сильный»? Я не ослышался? Но переспросить возможности, увы, нет, ибо странная дверь исчезает обратно и вместо темного коридора… Передо мной лишь бескрайние пески. Закрываю глаза и опускаю голову вниз, изучая взглядом собственные босые ступни, утопающие по щиколотки в зыбучей ласке… Лас Ночес — где это? Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы туда попасть? Я устал… Устал быть изгоем! Белой вороной среди черного племени… Как холодно и одиноко в этом мертвом по умолчанию мире. Я не чувствую голода, страха за свою жизнь, ответственности за поступки и многое другое. Но вот… Вот на горизонте возник потенциальный друг! Пусть он и… Пожирает того, кто слабее, но быть может ко мне отнесется иначе? Или прикончит, как вариант.  
— Ты, — вновь произношу я, только значительно тише прежнего. – Эй, ты, на холме!  
Жующая тварь поворачивает в мою сторону голову, осыпая песок крупными кусками плоти и каплями крови, но после этого практически мгновенно прекращает свою трапезу и пытается скрыться в неизвестном направлении, однако… Ее останавливает яркая красная вспышка. Слабый против слабого… Забавно. Аргументов для конструктивного диалога или же боя мой «товарищ» в борьбе с огромным изваянием в черном балахоне найти не смог, потому стал жертвой, а не убийцей. Издав душераздирающий вой, великан ретируется обратно, игнорируя или же вовсе избегая общения с малявкой вроде меня… Он охраняет свою территорию? Быть может так и есть.  
— Здравствуй, — несколько часов беспрерывных поисков Лас Ночес привели меня к небольшому островку черного леса, где вдали… Среди деревьев сверкают алые глаза великанов. Но голос этот… Принадлежит явно не им. Озираюсь по сторонам, но источник звука нахожу лишь после того, как ОН позволяет это сделать.  
— Кто ты? — спрашиваю тихо, хрустнув ветками, в которых свил что-то вроде гнезда для временной передышки.  
— Назови мне свое имя… А я назову свое.  
Это не великан, это не пустой, тогда кто же разговаривает сейчас со мной? Признаться… Я дезориентирован. Он… Не боится меня? Не чувствую страха… Как и отвращения, презрения! ЧТО ОН ТАКОЕ?! Почему… Почему протягивает мне руку?! Почему… Почему я чувствую тепло, исходящее от него? Почему… Почему тянусь к нему? И что это за странный звук? Тук-тук-тук-тук…  
— Ты напуган? Неужели я такой страшный? — лицо без маски, беззаботная улыбка на губах…  
Или маска — эта та штука, что нацеплена на нос и закрывает глаза? Никогда не видел ничего подобного. Странная черная одежда, белый пояс, и… Меч. Да, нет никаких сомнений, что слева висит меч.  
— Улькиорра, — нехотя отвечаю на ранее заданный вопрос, поддавшись бархатным уговорам. — Улькиорра Сифер.  
— Приятно познакомиться, Улькиорра. Меня зовут Айзен, — незнакомец широко улыбнулся, взъерошив собственной ладонью и без того растрепанные волосы. — Айзен Соуске. Я… Синигами.  
Широко распахнув глаза, взираю на него снизу вверх. А от руки отшатываюсь в сторону… Синигами-синигами, что-то такое я слышал от других пустых. Синигами убивают жителей этой бескрайней пустыни… И… И все. Немного информации, но этого достаточно, чтобы мой воспаленный отчаянием мозг сработал на «ура» и выдал вполне закономерный вопрос:  
— Если ты синигами, то… Ты убьешь меня?  
Высокая особь мужского пола удивленно приоткрывает рот и таращится на меня, а штука на носу сползает на самый его кончик. Человек отправляет ее обратно пальцем той руки, которую совсем недавно протягивал мне… А затем вновь улыбается.  
— Как странно, Улькиорра, — негромко проговаривает синигами, качнув головой, — я хотел предложить тебе новую жизнь, а ты, оказывается, мечтаешь о смерти. Неужели здесь все так плохо?  
— Новую… Жизнь? — переспрашиваю, ибо собственным ушам сейчас не доверяю. — Здесь… Одиноко. И холодно.  
— В таком случае, пойдем со мной, — синигами вновь протягивает руку в мои кусты, делая приглашающий жест пальцами. — Ты больше не будешь чувствовать себя ущербным, «белым» среди черных… Ты сильный, Улькиорра. И можешь стать еще сильнее… Я дам тебе шанс стать другим, если ты этого действительно хочешь. У тебя будут боевые товарищи, крыша над головой… Никаких поисков, никаких путешествий в никуда. Я помогу тебе советом, подскажу и поддержу, если вдруг начнут опускаться руки…  
Я хотел было ответить, что согласен без каких-либо колебаний и сомнений, но внезапно нас прервал великан, возмущенный тем, что на его территорию вторгся убийца пустых. Сначала вспышка, затем вой… И все словно в замедленном действии: вот в нашу сторону летит луч света, вот он почти достигает своей цели, но встречается с клинком синигами, разрывается на две части и превращает соседние деревья в пыль. С благоговением смотрю на того, кто сейчас выше меня… Сильнее меня.  
— Невоспитанный менос-гранде, разве можно прерывать нас во время беседы? — мужчина фыркнул и нахмурился.  
Когда… Когда он успел? Синигами же не отходил от меня ни на шаг, но при этом… «Менос» разрублен пополам и сейчас рассыпается на части, негодующе смотря на того, кто уничтожил его. Нет, великан, безусловно, слабый противник, я не раз становился свидетелем поражение такого громоздкого создания, но еще не доводилось видеть… Столь решительных и стремительных действий. Незнакомец спас мою жизнь…  
— Я хочу стать сильнее, — бормочу себе под нос, опустив голову.  
— М? — обители леса пришли в активное движение после убийства сородича, так что… Собеседник не расслышал мой лепет.  
— Я хочу стать сильнее, — повторяю громче. — Хочу научиться управлять своей силой… Хочу защищать вас!  
— Прекрасно, — новый знакомый улыбнулся и сверкнул глазами поверх этой странной штуки. — Что ж, добро пожаловать в мою команду, Улькиорра Сифер. Добро пожаловать домой… Пойдем, здесь сейчас станет очень жарко, а ведь не хочется глупых обижать, они еще могут пригодиться со временем.  
«Домой». Это слово застряло в моем сознании. И хотя фраза «крыша над головой», видимо, подразумевала тоже самое, я вцепился мертвой хваткой в сказанное менее минуты назад. Посему хватаю протянутую ладонь своими пальцами, чуть сжимаю их, ощущая каждой клеточкой тела тепло синигами… Я не предам… Я не подведу вас, убийца пустых и… Хозяин. Я согласен подчиняться, согласен учиться с утра до ночи… Только помогите мне стать сильнее!  
Удивленно взираю на господина Айзена, когда тот с легкостью извлекает меня из кустов и поднимает на руки, словно я… Не имею веса или что-то в этом духе. Создания, названные меносами-гранде, бушуют среди деревьев, но не решаются выйти вперед и вступить в бой. Они тоже… Чувствуют силу, исходящую от синигами? Если да, то они умнее, чем кажутся на первый взгляд. Вздрагиваю, осознав, что назвал… Человека господином, пусть и мысленно.  
— Что вы делаете, г… Господин Айзен? — пробую тоже самое сделать вслух, смакуя имя спасителя на кончике языка.  
— А что? Ты по размеру не больше четырехлетнего ребенка из мира смертных… Мне проще тебя донести самостоятельно, чем ждать, пока поспеешь за мной, — хитро усмехнувшись, тот делает шаг в сторону и… Шокировано смотрю вдаль, ибо огромный лес превратился в маленькие опилки… Отсюда даже его обитали не видны! — Вскоре ты научишься делать тоже самое, только название подобной техники у синигами и пустых обозначаются по-разному, но суть — одна. А сейчас… Спи, — не успеваю произнести даже половинки от слова, как в голову закрадывается туман, отключающий все внутри.  
Прихожу в себя через некоторое время, осознавая лишь то, что у меня жутко болит. Что произошло? Где я сейчас? И стоит ли верить тому, кто так обошелся со мной?! Попытка приложить ко лбу ладонь приводит к тому, что я дергаюсь в сторону и едва не падаю на пол… У МЕНЯ ПЯТЬ ПАЛЬЦЕВ НА РУКЕ?! Было же… Три пальца! Ладонь… ЛАДОНЬ СТАЛА БОЛЬШЕ! И шире… Кожа… Кожа изменилась. Она отныне не белого цвета! Чуть темнее… Ничего не понимаю! Зато вынуждаю вторую руку подняться на уровень своих глаз. Идентична, абсолютно! Стойте-ка… Я вижу. Я вижу все совсем иначе… Гораздо лучше, картинка перестала отбрасывать неясные блики и приобрела разноцветные краски! Мой черно-белый мир… Куда он делся? Боковым зрением замечаю движение сбоку и интуитивно поворачиваю голову в сторону… ЧТО ЭТО?! Это… Я?  
Рухнув на пол с высокой плоской поверхности, подползаю поближе к необычному предмету, который в точности повторяет то, что находится позади меня. Поверхность отображает и мой внешний облик… То, что с ним сделал этот синигами! Прикоснувшись ладонями до холодной и бездушной копирки, с открытым ртом изучаю собственное тело, боясь взглянуть на него напрямую.  
Что стало с моей маской? Почему она больше не закрывает лицо? Остался лишь рог и малая часть с левой стороны… Короткие черные волосы… Неистово зеленые глаза с продолговатым черным пятном посередине… И какие-то мохнатые штуки сверху и снизу! У синигами они тоже были, если мне не изменяет память. Стоп-стоп… Мой облик — близок к человеческому настолько, что это немного пугает… Нос, рот, губы… За губами обнаруживаются зубы, которых мне так не хватало! Теперь я могу укусить и пожрать своего противника в случае необходимости… Провожу пальцем по своей щеке, используя в качестве подсказки зеленую дорожку, ведущую от глаза к подбородку. Так… Справа и слева немного видоизменённые уши. Как это понимать? Ладно, допустим… Голову я рассмотрел подробно, теперь нужно увидеть то, что ниже. Тощая шея, соединяющая ее с туловищем. Дыра пустого никуда не делась… О, святые пустоши, что ЭТО?! Замечаю какую-то странную деталь чуть ниже уровня пояса, которой ранее у меня не было. Да и… Не помню, чтобы у кого-то она… болталась.  
— Улькиорра, что такое? — перевожу взгляд на вошедшего, который созерцает меня с загадочной улыбкой на губах. В руках он держит что-то… Не менее странное, чем все содержимое этого необычного места. — Как я вижу, ты познаешь строение своего нового тела… То, что привлекло твое внимание, называется «половым членом». Им обладает каждый мужчина, коим ты по факту так же являешься…  
— А у вас… Эта штука тоже есть? Что вы со мной сделали, г… Господин Айзен?  
— Ну, минут двадцать назад была, — синигами смеется, затем пожимает плечами и подходит поближе ко мне, ставя на вертикальную поверхность то, что держал до этого момента в руках. — Я обещал дать тебе силу… Твоя маска — сорвана… Неужели ты не понял этого, Улькиорра?  
— Нет, — признаюсь я неохотно.  
— Хм, скажи… Насколько обширны твои знания о жителях Уэко Мундо? Кто сильнее? Кто слабее? Есть ли способы приобрести новую силу, навыки? — на мои плечи опускается черная ткань, и я перевожу взгляд с собеседника на нее.  
— Я… Они невелики, — тихо отвечаю на первый вопрос, поежившись под теплой пеленой. – Те, которых вы назвали меносами-гранде — самые слабые, самые неповоротливые и большие… — на второй, — Чтобы стать сильнее, нужно поглотить того, кто слаб. Много таких для этого… Нужно. Скажите, хозяин, где мы сейчас? Это не похоже на пустыню… И запах какой-то странный!  
— Мы? В Сообществе Душ, — от сказанного у меня перехватывает внутри все…


	2. Глава первая. POV Айзен

**POV Айзен**

  
Устало потираю переносицу указательным пальцем правой руки, левой же аккуратно держу очки за дужки, намереваясь положить их на столешницу перед собой. Но кое-что заставляет меня отказаться от этого незамысловатого действия… А именно топот ног по ту сторону двери.  
— Так, я сейчас зайду, представлюсь, и… — бормотание рядового рисует на моем лице мягкую улыбку, а его нерешительность добавляет особую приправу — каплю насмешки. – Нет, зайду и скажу… Нет, не то… Представиться надо, иначе как он поймет кто я такой… О, боги, она идет… Что же делать?! — подчиненный забавно заметался из стороны в сторону, и итог его телодвижений был предсказуемым. Вместо того, чтобы избежать столкновения, парнишка спровоцировал его…  
Кажется, действие, разворачивающееся на подступах к штаб-квартире Пятого отряда, куда интереснее древнего фолианта, который я не могу дочитать уже несколько недель подряд ввиду исключительной занятости. Лейтенант по имени Хинамори Момо ожидаемо столкнулась с безымянным рядовым, встреча вышла запоминающейся, ибо в разные стороны подобно фейерверку устремились бумаги, которые девочка держала в своих хрупких руках…  
— Ох, — тихий писк возвестил об этом в красочной интонации, ко всему прочему добавился шелест документов и невнятная возня двух тел. — Ты не ушибся?  
— Простите меня, пожалуйста! — юноша излишне быстро поднял несопротивляющуюся Момо, отчего ступни ее потеряли связь с полом, затем вспомнил о субординации и личном пространстве и благодаря этому едва не уронил Хинамори обратно. Два милых барашка столкнулись лбами и сейчас пытаются расцепить свои рога, то есть… Выяснить кто, куда, зачем и почему должен отправиться дальше… — Нет-нет, все в порядке, лейтенант Хинамори! Простите еще раз, мне п… Пора бежать! Всего вам доброго!  
— Осторожнее там! Очень скользко… — осознав, что собеседник уже не слышит, Момо позволила себе тихий смешок, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Ой-ой-ой, что же я наделала… — после непродолжительной паузы последовала череда причитаний. — Как же я… Ах. Капитан будет ругаться! Как же… — кое-как собрав рассыпавшиеся бумаги, Хинамори откашлялась и тихонько постучала костяшками согнутых пальцев по деревянному перекрытию. — Капитан! Вы позволите мне зайти?  
— Конечно, — откликаюсь я, убирая фолиант в нижний ящик своего рабочего стола.  
Положив ладони на столешницу, пристальным взглядом изучаю девчушку, вошедшую в штаб-квартиру… Крайне предсказуемо: едва переступив порог офиса, она опускает подбородок ниже и не позволяет себе вольностей. Смотрит украдкой и только тогда, когда уверена в отсутствии внимания с моей стороны… Говорит тихо и никогда не перебивает старшего по званию.  
— Этот мальчик неровно дышит по отношению к моему лейтенанту, — отправляю очки на законное место, но смотрю поверх них на гостью, которая смущенно мнется возле двери. Едва смысл сказанного доходит до ее сознания, как маленькая и скромненькая девочка превращается в миниатюрную фурию.  
— Что вы такое говорите, тайчо… — распахнув широко свои глазки цвета зрелого ореха, она уставилась на меня. Ну, как на меня? Куда-то в область подбородка, не выше. — Мы с ним даже не общаемся, капитан Айзен… Так что… Между нами ничего нет! Правда-правда, он… Иногда пытается заговорить со мной, но не более того, капитан!  
— Какой подробный отчет о личной жизни, — улыбаюсь беззаботно и поправляю пальцами свое «зрение», дабы оно не соскользнуло на стол с кончика носа. — Но я говорил о другом. Ведь рядовой что-то хотел мне сказать, но ваша встреча нарушила его планы, — пожимаю плечами и поднимаюсь на ноги, позволяя своему организму немного размяться. — Впрочем, я слишком заигрался в детектива, и лезу в чужие дела… Ты принесла мне документы из Первого отряда?  
— Простите мне мою неуклюжесть, тайчо! — лейтенант изучает кипу бумаг в своих руках, которая после столкновения из упорядоченной и аккуратно сложенной превратилась в гору макулатуры, ко всему прочему многие из листов и свитков слиплись. Причина проста: на улице уже третий день подряд идет дождь, а дорога от Первого до Пятого отряда по протяженности равна километру; плюс в копилку Хинамори, она догадалась прикрыть их, но столкновение плюс превратило в минус. — Простите, пожалуйста. Нет, я готова понести любое наказание за это! И могу прямо сейчас отправиться… В Первый отряд, чтобы восстановить все это, — виноватый взгляд, тихий всхлип, дрожащие губы и подступающие к уголкам глаз слезы… — Я подвела вас, да?  
— Хинамори, но ведь это не твоя вина, — удивленно произношу я, даже слабо стукнув ладонью по столу. — Молодому человеку вздумалось приударить за тобой, но вместо того, чтобы быть мужчиной до последнего вздоха и принять наказание за собственный проступок, он ретировался в кусты и оставил тебя одну… Извинения — это лишнее, Момо, — подхожу к ней поближе и замечаю то, как она втягивает носом запах. Мой запах… — Если увидишь его еще раз, отправь ко мне, хорошо? И… Ты дрожишь.  
Снимаю капитанское хаори и аккуратно опускаю его на плечи девочки, оказавшись позади нее. И вновь она глубоко вдыхает в себя воздух, позволяя тому ласкать хрупкие легкие изнутри… Тельце, не достающее макушкой до моего плеча, сотрясается от сдерживаемых эмоций.  
— Я заберу это и посмотрю, что можно восстановить, а что мы вынуждены будем запрашивать вновь у Первого отряда, — изымаю грязные свитки и документы в целом из слабеющих рук, отрицательно качая головой в ответ на попытку сопротивления. — Не стоит извиняться, Момо. Так же не стоит благодарить. Я не сделал ничего такого… — пожимаю плечами.  
Взъерошить ее волосы по старой доброй привычке у меня не получится, ибо они мокрые, а руки у меня уже далеки от стерильной чистоты.  
— Умница. Сейчас можешь быть свободна. Если понадобишься, я тебя позо… — я сделал всего два шага по направлению к столу, но знакомая реацу, стремительно приближающаяся к казармам отряда, вынудила меня остановиться. — Хинамори, отойди от двери… На всякий случай.  
— Что такое, капитан Айзен? — испуганно спрашивает ребенок, но почувствовав тоже самое, что и я мгновением раньше, подчиняется без особых колебаний.  
«АЙ! ОЙ! УЙ! А-А-А-А-А!». И прочие радостные звуки разносятся то тут, то там по всему Сейретею, ибо по направлению к казармам Пятого отряда мчится как минимум высокоскоростной поезд, как максимум водитель этого транспортного средства без оного в лице Кенпачи Зараки. В качестве пассажира и одновременно с этим — гудка, он использует своего лейтенанта.  
— С дороги! Расступитесь! Не видите, Кен бежит! — сидя на его могучем плече, девочка покрикивает в сторону неосторожных пешеходов односложные фразы, сопровождая это заразительным смехом. Хотя, признаться, я удивлен, что таковые, — то есть эти самые пешеходы, — вообще есть… Кенпачи слышно издали и лучше убраться восвояси до встречи с ним, ибо после будет уже поздно. Рядовые и лейтенанты, а так же офицеры, которые не сумели вовремя отойти в сторону, оказываются на деревьях, в кустах, канавах и прочих «достопримечательностях» в принудительном порядке.  
— Капитан? — Хинамори издает неоднозначный звук, напоминающий нечто среднее между писком и вопросом, затем в мгновение ока скрывается за моей спиной, используя своего начальника в качестве живого щита.  
Впрочем… Ее можно понять. Когда Кенпачи бежит, из могил восстают мертвые, требуя прекратить нежданно-негаданно свалившееся на их головы землетрясение. Едва Момо успевает завершить свой маршрут, дверь прощается с косяком и оказывается зажатой в ладони Кенпачи. Чувствую и удивление, и страх девочки, не ожидавшей столь вероломного вмешательства в наше офисное пространство.  
— Ой, я тут тебе ремонт сделал случайно, ты ведь не против? Она все равно скрипела, да… — проговаривает самодовольно Зараки, а я в ответ лишь приподнимаю вопросительно брови и скептически хмыкаю. – О, даже твое хаори на девчонку сдуло. Хе-хе, но не об этом я толкую. Дело есть, собирайся. Мы выступаем через час, Айзен!  
— Прости, — перекладываю бумаги на самый край своего стола, чтобы не испачкать те документы, которые лежат на значительном удалении от них в эту минуту, при этом едва не наступаю на Хинамори, — Но я не совсем понимаю о чем идет речь, Кенпачи?  
— Я же говорю, дело есть! Сейчас прямиком из Первого отряда. Могу поспорить, что пташка оттуда еще не долетела! — продолжает Зараки, вертя в руках дверь, как бублик над блюдцем. — Нас отправляют в мир смертных… Там какие-то траблы случились, просят разобраться! — попытка поставить бедолагу на место не увенчалась успехом, однако, это совершенно не расстроило капитана Одиннадцатого отряда и тот лишь прислонил с корнем вырванную часть интерьера к стене.  
— Не сочти за дерзость, — позволяю себе добродушную улыбку и слабый смешок, извлекая тем временем влажные салфетки из верхнего ящика стола, дабы очистить руки от всего лишнего, —, но с каких пор ты берешь себе в помощники коллег? Помнится, Кенпачи Зараки всегда отказывался от этого, причем чаще всего в грубой форме.  
— Да ладно тебе, Айзен, мне скучно. Тебе… — Кенпачи осматривает стопку принесенных документов, моего лейтенанта, комнату в целом, затем приходит к единственному правильному выводу, — Тоже скучно. Ну, ладно-ладно! Я сильный, ты — умный. Там надо думать, а я не люблю страдать такой ерундой!  
— Какое очаровательное признание, — проговариваю я себе под нос, поправляя очки одной рукой, другой же отправляю использованную салфетку в мусорную корзину. — И комплимент. От тебя уж такого никто не ожидает услышать…  
— А-а-а-айзен, если ты пойдешь со мной, я назову тебя гением, — хмыкает Зараки, пока его лейтенант обменивается дружественными репликами с Хинамори. Громила едва помещается в моем офисе, так как потолки настроены преимущественно… На низкорослых людей, то есть таких, как я. Не смотря на обильные осадки, его «ежик» на голове исправно топорщится в разные стороны и тем самым увеличивает и без того не малый рост.  
— Как я могу от такого отказаться? — поднимаю глаза к потолку и вздыхаю тихонько. — Пойдем, по дороге расскажешь все, что зна…  
— Срочная депеша капитану Пятого отряда от главнокомандующего! — на пороге возник «пташка», почтительно склонившись. Ленивым взглядом изучаю капли, стекающие по одежде посланника, колокольчикам Зараки и прочим штучкам, на полу подле них тем временем образовалась внушительная лужа…  
— Да, я слушаю, — проговариваю негромко, направляясь к небольшому стеклянному ящику, спрятанному в книжном шкафу позади моего рабочего стола.  
Здесь, в мягкой полутьме на бархатной подушке отдыхает мой занпакто — Кьёкасуйгетцу. Приоткрыв тонкими пальцами крышку, извлекаю аккуратно опасное оружие, которое очень хочет пролить чью-нибудь кровь… И, быть может, такой шанс сегодня представится. Хинамори за этим действием наблюдает завороженно, что непроизвольно рисует на моем лице загадочную и широкую улыбку, пока Кенпачи Зараки и его малышка-лейтенант считают ворон, вернее… Угрюмо таращатся на вошедшего сотрудника почты. Как легко возбудить ее любопытство и детский восторг… Как мало нужно для счастья этому непорочному и ранимому ребенку. Украдкой глянув на подопечную, поворачиваюсь корпусом к собравшимся и вопросительно приподнимаю брови, всем своим видом показывая, что готов выслушать сообщение от главнокомандующего.  
— В мире смертных была замечена странная активность, — опомнившись, безымянный молодой человек опускает голову еще ниже и его речь становится невнятной. — До настоящего момента Сообщество Душ не сталкивалось с подобным явлением, поэтому главнокомандующий требует немедленного вмешательства, дабы искоренить проблему в зародыше, если таковая имеется. Капитана Пятого отряда, а так же капитана Одиннадцатого отряда необходимо немедленно отправить в мир смертных, дабы они разобрались со сложившейся ситуацией и доложили обо всем увиденном, услышанном.  
— Во-о-о-от, я же говорил, Айзен. Ты да я! — хмыкает Кенпачи и меня немного смущает его дружелюбие по отношению ко мне, ибо этот синигами всегда держался особняком и близко подпустил к себе лишь однажды… И только одного маленького человечка, висящего в данный момент за плечом. Что же вынудило его изменить свое решение?  
— Информативно, — приподнимаю правую бровь изумленно. Я-то думал, что услышу нечто такое, отчего будущее станет хотя бы чуточку яснее, но это лишь добавило расплывчатости и вязкости… Щелкнув застежкой на поясе, хмурюсь и осматриваюсь. — Хорошо, я все понял. Момо, ты остаешься за главную. Каких-либо глобальных планов у нашего отряда нет, но за порядком необходимо следить.  
— Есть! — миловидное личико улыбается, но глаза явно выражают протест.  
Она хочет последовать за своим начальником вне зависимости от того куда тот идет и что его ждет… Это так мило, но я не могу позволить ребенку отправиться в кровавый путь. Интуиция, которая до этого самого дня меня еще ни разу не подводила, буквально кричит о том, что кровь действительно прольется…  
 _И не факт, что она будет вражеской._  



	3. Глава первая. POV Ичиго

 

**POV Ичиго**

  
_\- Стой! Да подожди ты, мальчик! .._  
_Сколько времени прошло с той поры, когда я, забыв обо всем, бросился в погоню за призраком из прошлого? Несколько минут? Нет. Часов? .. Нет, я не имею ни малейшего представления о том, сколько раз секундная стрелка сделала свой почетный круг ... Легкие внутри грудной клетки болезненно сжимаются от недостатка кислорода , сердце заходится в немом крике и пропускает удар за ударом , а ноги отказываются мне подчиняться ._  
 _\- Прошу тебя, остановись!_  
 _Но он убегает все дальше, оборачиваясь лишь изредка на меня. Карие глаза излучают смесь любопытства и страха, я даже не знаю, что меня больше пугает из этого ... В это же самое время простые горожане с сомнением смотрят на подростка , который так отчаянно просит кого-то прекратить движение. Наверное, они думают, что он потерял рассудок. Быть может так и есть, не отрицаю этого._  
 _\- Назови свое имя, мальчик! Стой! .. Остановись ..._  
  
В жизни так бывает, что будний серый день может совершенно внезапно окраситься в самые необычные и яркие цвета , превратившись в некое подобие праздника или иного знаменательного события . Проснувшись утром за несколько секунд до приставучего будильника, я и помыслить не мог, что все так обернется, ведь изначально это самое «все» шло по стабильному и скучному сценарию: завтрак, сестры, отец, дорога до школы, учеба, попытки учителей достучаться до моего внимания и тут на тебе, сюрприз возле школьной калитки.  
\- Куросаки! - Испуганно вскрикнула Орихиме, стараясь поймать ладонью те учебники, которые я самым беззастенчивым образом скинул со стола во время непродолжительного марафона от своего места до входной двери .  
\- Ичиго Куросаки! - Звонкий голос учительницы, громом прокатившийся по классу, но так и оставшийся в его стенах, доносится до моего слуха, хотя и не оставляет отпечатка на сознании, - Сейчас же вернись! Эй! Останешься после уроков, если ...  
Рукия Кучики тем временем извлекает из кармашка пиджака передатчик , который и не думал подавать признаки активности, посему в нем необходимость отпадает и вопросов появляется больше , чем ответов. Что же там такое? Почему я, не предупредив своих товарищей, вдруг сорвался с насиженного стула и исчез за ближайшим поворотом ?  
Метр ... Два ... Три ... Километр! Два ... Три ...  
Все.  
Силы окончательно покинули мое тело, и я остановился, прижавшись разгорячённой спиной к ближайшей бетонной стене. Ее холод и твердость вынуждают поморщиться, но отойти хотя бы на шаг в сторону у меня попросту нет ни возможности , ни желания. Черт-черт-черт! Тяжело дыша, закрываю глаза и проклинаю самого себя ... Столь опрометчиво кинувшегося к черту на рога за призрачным воспоминанием или чем -то отдаленно похожим. Нет, все это мои фантазии. Не более! Я лишь выдаю желаемое за действительное ...  
\- Кайоши, меня зовут Кайоши, -. Голос, раздавшийся подле меня, заставил вздрогнуть и Резко поднять глаза  
Сердце, пропустившее сразу несколько ударов, начало неистово биться в грудной клетке, превращая ребра в осколки, а плоть - в жалкое месиво с кровавым оттенком. Оно просится на свободу, получив которую прожить отдельно от хозяина не сможет. ... Разве Разве такое ... Возможно?  
\- А меня Ичиго, - шепотом отвечаю я, осматривая своего собеседника со смесью ужаса и таинственного трепета . Призраки? Пустые? Голоса во тьме? Пф, это такая ерунда.  
\- Почему ты бежал за мной, Ичиго? - Интересуется он, подходя поближе мелкими шажками.  
Не могу поверить собственным глазам! Хотя по сию пору они еще ни разу меня не подводили ... ... Мальчик Это ведь я! Только на десять лет младше. Такие же огненно-рыжие волосы, восторженный взгляд, улыбка до ушей и ...  
\- Ты же ведь призрак, да? Прости, что так прямо спрашиваю ... - в горле встал комок, тело покрылось неприятной испариной. - Скорее всего, это крайне невежливо, вот так звать тебя, но ...  
\- Да, я - призрак, Ичиго, - в виду возраста у него «ч» произносится практически как «ц». - И уже привык. К этому ... - малыш лишь на мгновение растерял свое невероятное очарование и забавную гримасу , но после некоторой внутренней борьбы водрузил все это обратно и широко улыбнулся . Так открыто и заразительно, что мне сделалось дурно. Различия между нами совершенно незначительные: другой разрез глаз, немного иные черты лица, и далее-далее ... Если бы я не видел своих детских фотографий, то с уверенностью сказал, что передо мной стоит точная копия маленького Ичиго Куросаки .  
\- Привык? Как давно ты живешь в таком ... так ... - не могу подобрать подходящего слова, вставая перед ним на колени, ими же тыкаюсь в асфальт и совершенно не обращаю внимания на зевак , что таращатся на меня. - Почему тебе не помогли?  
\- Я ищу, - мальчишка пожимает плечами. - Я ищу кого-то ... - не смотря на то, что он улыбается, глаза становятся грустным. - За то время, что я прожил в этом городе, сумел лишь узнать свое имя.  
\- А как же родители? Кто они? Как их зовут? Где твой дом? Я могу помочь тебе найти их, если ты ... - ребенок качает головой, а я прикусываю язык, обвиняя себя во всех смертных грехах и заодно в неумении тактично себя вести , ведь такие вопросы больно ранят чужую душу.  
\- Это не мой город, Ичиго. Он чужой, но здесь я хотя бы могу дышать, -. Кайоши сопит и поворачивается ко мне боком, стискивая кулачки и шмыгая ПРИ ЭТОМ носом  
отмечаю про себя то, что цепь судьбы у него странной формы и цвета , она словно когда-то давно была грубо обрублена, а после окостенела и покрылась жалким подобием ржавчины.  
\- Но раз ты видишь меня, то давай поиграем! - После опустившейся на наши плечи паузы, малыш взял инициативу в свои маленькие ладошки и вновь улыбнулся так , что внутри у меня свернулся жгут сомнений и жалости , - Давай ... Давай я покажу тебе это! Домом его назвать сложно, но там я прячусь, когда мне становится страшно и одиноко. Хотя ... Одиноко мне всегда. Ты так похож на меня, Ичиго! Или я на тебя ... Правда? - Как быстро он перескакивает с темы на тему и с какой невероятной скоростью меняется настроение ребенка . То Кайоши расплывается в лучезарной улыбке, то глаза наполняются таким ... отчаянием, что я не могу даже рта раскрыть, чтобы как-то утихомирить маленькую пташку.  
\- Конечно, покаж ...  
\- Куросаки, с кем ты разговариваешь? - Урю Исида с невозмутимым видом стоит в нескольких метрах от нас и поправляет очки кончиком пальца , отправляя их на переносицу незамысловатым движением.  
\- Он тоже меня не видит. Меня ... Никто не замечает, Ичиго, - по спине побежали мурашки от тяжелой и вязкой скорби в этом тонком детском голоске .  
\- В каком смысле, Кайоши? - Переспрашиваю я, но тут же перебиваю себя и, не поворачивая головы, обращаюсь к квинси, стараясь при этом не зацикливаться на собственном дрогнувшем голосе , - Здесь стоит маленький мальчик. Он призрак, но у него какая-то необычная цепь судьбы, - одним махом убиваю двух зайцев: сомнения в моей адекватности со стороны парня и тревогу мальчишки по поводу возможного ухода единственного собеседника, - Я хочу показать его Урахаре. Не факт, что он увидит ... Но быть может этот лавочник знает как ему можно помочь . Малыш сказал, что в этом городе он уже давно и его никто не замечает .  
\- Ни синигами, ни пустые? - На мое счастье Исида не склонен думать, что одноклассник выжил из ума, так что я даже едва заметно вздыхаю.  
\- Вы о тех странных людях в черных одеждах? - Кайоши делает шаг к квинси, - И тех монстрах ... Что так громко кричат? - Едва заметно киваю головой, убедившись в том, что этот знак не остался незамеченным. - Я пытался заговорить с ними, но они всегда проходили мимо меня ... И люди, и те страшные штуки. Вы не подумайте! - Малыш замахал руками и едва не задел меня, но даже если бы это произошло, возмущаться не стал ... - Я ... Привык быть один, привык все делать самостоятельно ... Просто ... Очень устал от этого ...  
\- Урахара очень добрый и хороший человек, - улыбаюсь через силу, - А главное - умный! Он обязательно найдет возможность помочь тебе! Я обещаю, - проговорив это, поднимаюсь на ноги и протягиваю ладонь Кайоши, повернув ее тыльной стороной к земле. - Пойдем с нами.  
\- Хорошо, - отзывается тот, повеселев, кажется, вполне искренне. - Только ... Пожалуйста, не бросайте меня.  
\- И не подумаем.  
\- Исида, я не знаю в чем дело, - спустя несколько минут пешего хода, произношу практически одними губами, наблюдая краем глаза за веселящимся пареньком, - Но этот мальчик практически копия меня самого в возрасте лет пяти ... С небольшими различиями. Но это ерунда ... То, что действительно тревожит, так это цепь судьбы.  
\- Не нравится мне все это. Я не чувствую его совершенно, но верю тебе ... - привычная манера разговора уступила место чему-то более тревожному. - А если он пустой? Ты ведь знаешь то, на что некоторые способны? Скрыл свою реацу, принял облик такой ... Обведет вокруг пальца, заставит поверить и потом уничтожит!  
\- Ага, пустой, которого вижу только я? - Качаю головой, подходя поближе к ребенку, увлекшемуся осмотром бабочки. - Вот сюда, - показываю ему дорогу. - Нет, здесь что-то совсем другое ... Да и с другой стороны. Зачем ему обводить меня, как ты выразился, вокруг пальца? Кайоши мог меня с десяток раз уничтожить пока я сломя голову бежал по городу .  
\- И что он сейчас делает? - Негромко спрашивает Урю, вопросительно взирая на меня поверх стекол очков. Перевожу взгляд на мальчишку и невольно улыбаюсь:  
-. Кажется, он рад, что его кто-то увидел ... Носится туда-сюда  
Спустя полчаса мы оказываемся Урахары : возле лавки киске, напрочь забыв о том, что у нас в школе остались вещи, ошалевшие друзья, выговоры за отвратительное поведение и дополнительное наказание за побег с урока . Распахиваю дверь, наплевав на хорошие манеры и вежливость, а затем ступаю в мягкий полумрак, правящий балом между многочисленных стеллажей. Уруру и Дзинто играют в какую-то странную игру в дальнем конце зала, а торговец беседует со своим большим другом, имя которого не желает оставаться в моей памяти дольше , чем на пять минут.  
\- Мы просим прощения за столь бесцеремонный визит, - бормочу себе под нос, заставляя скрипящую совесть захлопнуть пасть и исчезнуть, - Но ...  
\- Что-то случилось? - Место приветливой улыбки тут же занимает беспокойная мина.  
\- Наверное, я точно не знаю. Скажите, господин Урахара, возможно ли такое, что люди, обладающие духовной силой ... Как синигами, - кошусь в сторону приятеля, - квинси и так далее ... Не видят призрака?  
\- Быть может, я не так понял, - собеседник тянет руку к голове и почесывает затылок, едва не скинув свою любимую шляпу на пол, - синигами, которые по каким-то неизвестным причинам не видят душу? Здесь? Ты ведь не зря упомянул своего товарища ...  
\- Ичиго хочет сказать, что он видит мальчика, которого не вижу я и которого, судя по всему, не видите и вы, - получив легкий пинок от товарища, закатываю глаза, но утвердительно качаю головой и вопросительно приподнимаю бровь в ожидании ответа. - Такое возможно?  
Повисла пауза.  
\- Никогда не слышал ни о чем подобном ... - нехотя признается Киске, начиная расхаживать из стороны в сторону. Ладонь лавочника перемещается с затылочной части на подбородок, будто помогая тому думать и вспоминать.  
\- Ты сказал, что он поможет ... - мальчишка всхлипнул, - очень жаль. Простите меня, они, вероятно, примут вас за ...  
Нервно передергиваю плечами от резкого перехода с «ты» на «вы» и фыркаю: - Мне плевать на то, кем они меня посчитают. Если я обещал тебе помочь, значит, я это сделаю вне зависимости от скверности ситуации, понял? Стой! - Тяну руку вперед, дабы перехватить призрака, который собрался удрать прочь от меня, совершенно забыв о том, что ... призраки немного ... ммм ... воздушны. К моему изумлению ладонь не проходит сквозь плечо маленького рыжеволосого паренька , а цепляется за него и крепко обхватывает, словно тот имеет плоть ... Едва не отскакиваю в сторону, испугавшись необычного феномена.  
\- Я не только слышу и вижу его, - одними губами шепчу я, учащенно дыша, - но и чувствую ...


	4. Глава первая. POV Орихиме

За несколько дней до встречи Ичиго с Кайоши.

Со-автор Linda.

POV Орихиме

Вот и наступил долгожданный день поездки на природу для «избранных» учеников средней школы. Меня взяли в поход за отличную успеваемость, Тацуки за успехи в спартакиаде… За какие заслуги взяли Чизуру для всех осталось загадкой. Но это означало, что мне лучше держаться поближе к подруге-каратистке, особенно во время ночёвки в общей палатке. На секунду мне представилось что-то не особо внятное и не совсем культурное, но эти мысли быстро выветрились из моей головы — ведь столько всего нужно было собрать перед отъездом.  
Наш дружный отряд должен был отправиться на остров Хонсю, дабы взойти на гору Кумотори. В это время года туристов там нет, так что мы сможем насладиться единением с природой. Так же нам обещали провести вводный курс по выживанию в диких условиях. Хотя… Выживание — это громко сказано! Скорее просто будет экскурсия по лесам, возможно, по пещерам побродим, прособираем хворост для костра. И самое главное — научимся ставить палатку. С нами едут 2 учителя — по физкультуре и по биологии. Так что рассчитывать на веселье особо не стоит.  
Сумка собралась неподъёмная… И как на зло — всё в ней мне может понадобиться! Организатор сказал брать всё самое необходимое — тёплые вещи, еду, воду, некоторые предметы личной гигиены. Ну, я от себя добавила аптечку. Вот и всё… Откуда же столько веса набралось? Не спорю — еды я набрала, словно мы уходим на месяц в необитаемую пустыню, а тёплой одежды хватит, чтобы утеплить целый гарнизон солдат. Перестраховка никогда не бывает лишней! Умирать с голода и замерзать нет ни малейшего желания. Как-нибудь дотащу я свою ношу — не сломаюсь.  
В назначенный час я уже была возле вокзала, откуда на скоростном поезде мы все доехали до парома. Оттуда нас и переправили на остров Хонсю. Всю дорогу каждый что-то хотел рассказать, поделиться своими знаниями о пребывании на природе. Хотя, меня это мало волновало, да и сидела я молча всю дорогу: было как-то обидно быть абсолютно некомпетентной в таких простых вопросах, как воскресные пикники в парках. Все так или иначе, выбирались на природу с родителями, родственниками… А мне не с кем было ходить в парк. Пока Сора был жив, он много работал, чтобы обеспечить нас самым необходимым, и нам было некогда ходить в походы или на пикники. Грустный вздох, печальный взгляд и отстранённый вид, как всегда, выдаёт моё состояние с потрохами.  
Благо поездка не затянулась надолго, да и путешествие на пароме обещало быть весьма увлекательным. Каждый хотел насладиться красотой водной прогулки в полной мере. Воздух солёного океана неповторим. Мои волосы развивающиеся на ветру, брызги воды приятной прохладой летящие со всех сторон… Как же давно я не была на берегу океана. На мгновение закрываю глаза, раскидываю руки в разные стороны, стараясь обнять ветер. Как это можно было назвать? Наверное, порыв стать чуточку свободнее от человеческих проблем насущных, что так тяготят меня изо дня в день. А тут такое ощущение полёта. Словно птица над землёй. Из мечты меня вырвала Тацуки, которой показалось, что я веду себя странно. Она довольно сильно тряхнула меня, пробурчав нечто вроде — ОЧНИСЬ! Мой недовольный и слегка разочарованный взгляд не пробудил в подруге чувства вины, или хотя бы осознания собственной неправоты. Хотя, её понять тоже можно. Не очень весело каждый раз объяснять всем вокруг, что я нормальный человек… Просто мышление у меня своеобразное.  
Стоило нам сойти на землю острова, как началось самое сложное. Группе предстояло подняться на гору, затащить туда все непосильно собранные вещи и разбить лагерь до наступления темноты. Стоит ли говорить, что даже у самых ярых энтузиастов запал кончился ещё на полпути к месту нашей стоянки? Думаю, что всё и так ясно. Ноги болели, руки болели, спина болела — наш поход стал ужасным испытанием. Грела лишь та мысль, что ночью все будут спать как сурки. Или суслики… Не важно. Главное дойти и остаться живыми. Мы же молодые школьники, а не старые пенсионеры. Но всё же ноем и кряхтим как последние. И всё потому, что учителя не додумались сделать хотя бы пару привалов. Неведомая сила гонит взрослых на вершину, где по их словам бесподобные леса и прекрасное озеро. Лично для себя я сделала вывод, что пора записаться в тренажерный зал, дабы повысить свою физическую подготовку к подобным ситуациям.  
Осознание всех оттенков счастья пришло в тот момент, когда мы лежали в палатке, закутавшись в спальные мешки, слушая треск костра. Всё тело гудело, но это было что-то приятное. Вроде того, как ты преодолеваешь свои же пределы, открывая второе дыхание возможностей. Вкус такой победы самый сладкий! И я бы дальше наслаждалась этими мыслями, но, увы и ах, сон сморил меня весьма быстро.  
Ночью, точнее, почти перед рассветом, меня разбудили странные звуки. Грохот раздавался со стороны леса, где, по словам учителей, находилось озеро и несколько небольших пещер. Звук напоминал топот слона по земле. Но вибраций земли не ощущалось, да и весь лагерь спал, словно никто не услышал эту канонаду сквозь сон. Странно… Я одна так чутко сплю?  
Как ни странно, мне удалось выбраться из палатки и не перебудить всех. Уж очень крепкий сон у девчонок после вчерашнего. Наверное, я совсем безмозглая, но любопытство сделало своё чёрное дело, и я побрела в сторону канонады звуков. Солнце ещё не встало, но путь уже был отчётливо виден на несколько десятков метров вперёд. А значит, мне в голову даже не пришла о мысли, что лучше бы взять фонарик. Когда я обогнула озеро, то поняла, что источник шума располагается в одной из пещер.  
Внезапно воцарившаяся тишина вернула меня в сознание. Я словно осознала, что натворила глупость несусветную. О чём я только думала, когда пошла «на разведку» в гордом одиночестве? Хотя нам и говорили, что на горе не водятся дикие звери, но кто знает — может тут водится пещерный слонопатам?  
Благо, я не страдаю топографическим кретинизмом, и вернуться в лагерь не составило труда. Предрассветная тишина начала потихоньку давить на меня. Оглядевшись ещё пару раз по сторонам, скрываюсь обратно в палатке, дабы подремать ещё хоть часик. Сон, как назло, улетучился окончательно, а на его место так некстати хлынули мысли. Целый поток хаотичных умозаключений и теорий. И всё же, главный вопрос остался без ответа. То ли потому, что я побоялась заглянуть в пещеру, то ли от того, что всё это мне послышалось. И этот грохот к реальности не имел никакого значения.  
Как выяснилось на момент подъёма, никто не слышал даже малейшего намёка на шум.  
— По-моему, ночью была гробовая тишина, если не считать треск огня, — заявила Чизуру.  
— Я тоже ничего не слышала. Может тебе приснилось? — Тацуки как всегда скептична.  
— Вы мне не верите… — грустно пришлось подытожить итог моих расспросов.  
Ладно-ладно! Посмотрим еще, что к чему! Может быть, они и правы… Но почему-то мне кажется, что этой ночью всё повториться. Не знаю, откуда взялось это предчувствие на грани с тревогой. Этот поход не вызывает уже такого щенячьего восторга у меня: странное место, странные звуки, рождающие желание собрать всё и уехать поскорее с острова прочь.  
Весь последующий день проходит в прогулках по лесу, сопровождающихся познавательными лекциями про «увлекательный» мир природы. Нашу группу провели мимо той самой пещеры, и даже разрешили там немного побродить. Далеко зайти не удалось, но я успела немного разглядеть, как тут всё обустроено. И всё вроде было нормально и непримечательно. Однако, весь пол был усыпан мелкой каменной крошкой, словно действительно кто-то дробил тут пол или потолок отбойными молотками. Или это опять моё воображение разыгралось?  
Долгожданный ужин и не менее долгожданный отбой! Всё о чём мне сейчас мечталось, так это о спокойной ночи, тишине и сне без тревог. Но, как и предсказывало мне моё чутьё, в предрассветный час меня вновь разбудил грохот со стороны пещер. Моя рыжая головушка некоторое время размышляла над одной чертовски важной вещью — остаться в палатке и постараться уснуть, или же пойти посмотреть, что там так грохочет? Поворочавшись ещё немного, я своей возней разбудила Тацуки, которая, судя по всему, видела сладкий сон.  
— Уймись сейчас же! — прошипела злая подруга. — Обязательно было меня будить?  
— Прости-прости, Тацуки! Я не хотела! — моё щебетание не удовлетворило подругу.  
И тогда я решила, что если свожу её к источнику шума, то она сможет его тоже услышать! Бредовая идея, но проверить всё же стоит!  
— Тацуки, пошли со мной! И ты тоже услышишь это!  
В планы подруги явно не входила ночная прогулка по лесу в поисках мифического шума. Но деваться некуда — пришлось вытаскивать её из палатки. Полная гнева и негодования, Тацуки скорее всего огрела бы меня по голове, но случилось чудо!  
— Это что за жуткий шум? — словно очнувшись ото сна окончательно, воскликнула подруга. — А ну-ка! Пошли и разберёмся.  
— Тацуки, Ты уверена, что стоит туда идти?  
— Ты меня разбудила и попросила с тобой проверить, что за, мать его, шум стоит по всей округе. Так?  
— Ну, так…  
— А теперь ты мне тут нюни разводишь и сомневаешься? Не пойдёт! Живо за мной! И фонарь захвати! Темно что-то.  
Тацуки потащила меня через потёмки на звук грохота. Что же она ожидала там увидеть? Вряд ли её приёмы карате будут эффективны против пещерного медведя или стаи волков. А может быть это просто локальное землетрясение? Хотя, они тут и нередки, это слишком уж локальное проявление, распространяющееся лишь на одну небольшую пещеру.  
— А может это природные аномалии? Вроде подземных гейзеров? Или просто там ведут добычу пород?  
— Это заповедная зона! Добыча запрещена. И хватит мямлить — сейчас придём и всё сами увидим. Свети, пожалуйста, фонариком ровнее. А то всё мельтешит перед глазами.  
— Я бы рада! Но ты так летишь… Я не поспеваю за тобой, — сбивчиво стараюсь донести до подруги тот факт, что не могу бежать за ней больше.  
Стоило нам приблизиться к пещере, как энтузиазма поубавилось у обеих, ибо странный шум начал стремительно приближаться к нам. Появилось желание немедленно развернуться и уносить ноги восвояси. Мы бы так и поступили, но что-то невидимое нашему глазу, стремительно опрокинуло нас в воду озера. Сказать, что мне было страшно — ничего не сказать. Ведь когда я вынырнула, то передо мной стояла ужасная картина, необъяснимая ни одним законом физики. Тацуки словно волокли по земле, обхватив за ноги. Сама же подруга от ужаса оцепенела и даже не кричала. Ужасное нечто утаскивало жертву в сторону пещеры, а я так и не могла пошевелиться. Я не чувствовала ног и рук, не могла закричать от того, что в горле застрял комок страха. Единственная мысль, что была мне доступна, так это то, что мою самую близкую подругу вот-вот разорвёт чудище. И если я ничего не предприму, то потеряю Тацуки. Что же мне делать?  
— Верни мне Тацуки! Не смей её трогать! — завопила я, что есть сил.  
Мой голос словно вырвался из глубин подсознания волной. В тот же миг, когда моё отчаяние достигло своего пика, золотой луч вырвался с одной из моих заколок, что подарил мне Сора давным-давно, и устремился в сторону монстра. Я и сама не заметила, как невидимый враг обрёл вполне внятные моему глазу черты. Это нечто напоминало осьминога или каракатицу белого цвета. У твари были острые щупальца, которыми она обвила тело Тацуки, не давая вырваться. Монстр парил над землёй, не касаясь её.  
Не успела я толком разглядеть тварь, как золотой луч достиг своей цели, разрубая туловище каракатицы без особых проблем. От мёртвого монстра ничего не осталось — даже малейших ошмётков. Всё испарилось, словно никогда и не существовало.  
— Ч… ч… что э-э-это было? — дрожащим голосом прошептала потрепанная девушка.  
— Я не знаю…  
— Эй, ты! Девчонка! — перебил меня странный мужской голос.  
Подняв голову, я увидела маленькую фигурку. Это было нечто среднее между птичкой и феей из сказки.  
— Ну, наконец-то заметила! — странное существо было недовольно.  
— Это ты убил того монстра?  
— Вообще-то, это ты захотела его атаковать! — послышался ещё один странный голосок.  
И тут я увидела, что в воздухе парят ещё пять странных существ.  
— Мы — твоя сила! — увидев мой непонимающий взгляд, один из существ решил прояснить ситуацию.  
— Моя сила? Как это? — я никак не могла объяснить происходящее хоть как ни будь адекватно… Если такое вообще можно было сделать в данный момент.  
— Ты пробудила нас. Мы появились, благодаря твоему желанию защищать!  
— То есть я убила эту тварь только потому, что хотела спасти Тацуки?  
— Я убил, но атаковала ты! — поправил меня недовольный парень ростом с ласточку.  
— Я запуталась!  
— Мы всё объясним! Меня зовут Сунь-о! Мы с Аяме образуем двойной щит отрицания. Мы способны отражать всё, что находится под щитом. Это, — указав на недовольного парня, — Цубаки. Он способен отражать всё по обе стороны своего щита. Он твоё основное оружие. А Байгон, Лили и Хинагику, в свою очередь, образуют тройной щит отрицания. Они способны отразить всё, что находится с внешней стороны щита. Понятно?  
— Ага, — киваю своим… Феям чисто на автомате.  
— Отлично! — подмигнул мне Сунь-о. — Теперь нам пора! Но ты можешь призвать нас в любой момент.  
Как только духи исчезли, я заметила изумлённый взгляд подруги, которая силилась что-то произнести, но явно была не способна. Я тоже не знала, что нужно сказать в такой момент. И мы просто молча побрели бы в лагерь, измотанные произошедшим. Но перед нами из ниоткуда возникла учительница.  
— И что вы две тут делаете? — голос женщины звучал хуже раската грома.  
Мы с Тацуки переглянулись, подумав об очевидном. Рассказать правду все равно, что добровольно угодить к школьному психологу на принудительные…встречи.  
— Мы тренировались! — выпалила Арисава, поняв, что я в жизни не придумаю убедительное оправдание в сложившейся ситуации.  
— Тренировались? — немного ошарашено переспросила учительница.  
— Да! Я всегда рано встаю на тренировку! — более уверенно заявила Тацуки. — Не вижу смысла изменять традиции.  
Учительница лишь пожала плечами. Наверняка решила, что мы совсем неадекватные. И именно в этот момент в пещере неподалёку что-то зашуршало — иначе этот звук не описать.  
— С вами был ещё кто-то?  
— Нет. Только я и Арисава!  
Но мои слова не убедили женщину, и та решила пойти проверить. А что, если там ещё один монстр? Или не один вовсе… О нет!  
— Давайте вернёмся в лагерь!  
— Сначала я проверю, кто там шумит в пещере! — как-то странно протянула учительница.  
А я нервно хихикнула, скорее даже от страха. Что, если я не смогу вызвать своих духов, чтобы уничтожить ещё одного врага? Тогда нас всех убьют в этой пещере! Не хочу так умирать. И чем ближе мы подходили к темному входу, тем больше мне хотелось развернуть учительницу и рассказать ей о монстре, которого я уничтожила. И я бы непременно это сделала, если бы не стая летучих мышей, что вылетела и накрыла нас облаком прямо на подходе в пещере. Эти маленькие летуны очень противно прошлись по моему лицу и по волосам, расцарапав кожу и вырвав при этом несколько тонких прядей. Мой визг мог разбудить всю округу… Но на моё счастье, местность была необитаема. Людьми во всяком случае. Видимо, этим инцидентом учительница была всецело удовлетворена, ибо повела нас, наконец, в лагерь, ворча под нос что-то негативное.  
И, казалось бы, что всё позади. Мы с Тацуки забрались в палатку, дабы подремать перед подъёмом. Я стянула с себя ветровку, стала расправлять её, но заметила что-то странное в капюшоне.  
— Ой-ёй! — воскликнула я, поняв, что в моей ветровке запутался маленький зверёк.  
Очевидно, маленькая мышка запуталась в верёвочках-завязочках моей одежды, и не смогла улететь. И всё это время тихонечко сидела, пока я плелась в лагерь.  
— Ты только не бойся… Сейчас я развяжу всё, и ты улетишь на волю! — шепотом я уговариваю зверька не дёргаться.  
Но скорее себя убеждаю не бояться. Ведь никто не знает, чего ждать от дикого животного. Дрожащими пальчиками высвобождаю пленницу капюшона, и та резко взлетает, но натыкается на ткань палатки… Раза три-четыре. Все обитатели палатки, разумеется, проснулись от громкого шелеста крыльев. Не сговариваясь, женское население похода завизжало со всей дури, что называется. Конечно — никто не ожидал увидеть спросонья летучую мышь, тем более в палатке! И тут началось настоящее побоище — девчонки начали кидать в живность всё, что попадало под руку: обувь, рюкзаки, куртки, фонари даже.  
— Прекратите! Постойте! — мои призывы остались незамеченными, и мне пришлось действовать.  
Схватить мышь оказалось невозможной задачей, посему на проблему вынуждена была взглянуть под другим углом. Я распахнула вход в палатку, надеясь, что существу хватит мозгов покинуть наше укрытие. И это сработало! Игнорируя обстрел разными предметами, животное прорвалось на долгожданную волю, улетая прочь от нашей негостеприимной компании.  
— Она случайно залетела, — промямлила я, заметив на себе внимание всех недовольных одноклассниц, при этом хихикнув как-то совсем неуместно.  
— Давайте уляжемся уже! — заткнула Тацуки всех возмущающихся.  
В этот момент я готова была расцеловать подругу за её решительность. Она как никто другой понимает, что мне нужно немного отдохнуть. Точнее даже просто отойти от пережитого. Как бы мне хотелось забыть обо всём! Задремать сиюминутно, а проснувшись понять, что спала всю ночь и видела красочный сон. Однако моё желание не сбылось. Утро не принесло долгожданного забвения. Да и могла ли я жить как прежде?  
Всё изменилось в корне после той поездки. Я начала замечать вокруг себя столько всего необычного — того, что сокрыто от большинства глаз.


End file.
